A Last Goodbye
by Fantasella
Summary: Written in the Hunger Games universe, from Prim's point of view. Before Prim dies, she is able to say a final goodbye to the most important people in her life, and tell them what she hopes for them. Takes place at the end of Mockingjay.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so please don't sue me.**

The commotion in the Capital is crazier than I could ever imagine. I am searching frantically in my medical bag for a bandage for the little boy next to me, who has a large red gash on his head. As I grab the bandage, I see a Capital ship fly overhead and a thousand silver parachutes rain down around us. The thousands of children near me, all starving or hurt, reach out to grasp them. They know what's in there-food, water, medicine. What we need to survive.

As the smiling redhead next to me grasps a parachute, I see the hope spread across her face. This girl must of lost her parents, doesn't know where her family is. She can't be more than seven or eight years old. But as she unwraps the package on the parachute, a bang goes off. All around us there is blood, children crying as the silver parachutes turn into the bombs they dread.

There is blood everywhere. The noise of the world becomes one collective cry for help, and I need to save these children. I can't be the one whose guilty for their deaths. I yank off my coat to cover the little red head, trying frantically to bandage the wound on her arm. Just as I start to wrap her up, I hear a yell that stands out from the rest.

Katniss. She is screaming my name, pushing through the crowd. There is blood all over her face, but I don't comprehend it. All I see is her. I need her, my sister, my best friend. I call out her name, my thoughts abandoning the red head I am attending to, but it never reaches her.

The rest of the parachutes go off, and all I see is red.

I am standing in the middle of my old house, the one in the Seam. I look around, but there is no one else there. The blanket on the bed is lying wrinkled, and my fathers picture is standing on the mantle. Why am I here?

Just then the door cracks open, and a small brown face steps into the doorway. I recognize her at once, even though I never met her.

"Hi, I'm Rue," the girl says, her smile reassuring. "I was your sister's friend."

"Hi," I say, at a loss for words.

"You're like me now, going on to the next stage of existence. But first you get a chance to talk to all of the people you didn't get to say goodbye to."

Before I can say anything, Rue fades away and her body is replaced with Rory Hawthorne, my childhood best friend. When Gale would go out hunting with Katniss, we would talk together. When they didn't come back until dark, he would reassure me that they were okay, and share what little food he had with me. We laughed together and cried together.

"Hey, Prim," Rory barely gets out before I envelope him in a hug. I forget how long it's been since I've truly been warmed by another human, and my longing for human closeness takes over. I don't let go of Rory for a good minute.

"I don't have much time, but I just wanted to say goodbye," Rory says once I let go.

"Not much time? What do you mean?" I ask, panic overtaking me.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, okay? I'll be fine." He repeats.

"Okay," I respond. I trust Rory. Somehow, I know what I need to say. "Thank you, Rory. You were always there."

I hug Rory once more, and then just like Rue he vanishes. In his absence, my mother appears.

"Mom!" I gasp.

"Hi, sweetie. I'm right here." She responds.

"I love you," I'm able to choke out, before I fling myself at her.

"I love you too," she says. "I just wanted to say how sorry I am. I wasn't a good mom. I should have helped you, shouldn't have disappeared." There are tears running down both her and my face.

"No, mom, you were perfect. You don't have to apologize."

"I love you," my mom says again, smiling a sad smile. And then she's gone.

I wipe away my tears, and prepare myself for the next visitor. I think I'm starting to understand how this works.

The face that appears next is a surprise. Peeta appears, his blonde hair and blue eyes as bright as ever. I wonder if this Peeta has been affected by the capitol. If he remembers me, than probably not.

"Hey Prim," he says as I hug him.

"Hi," I say. I realize that there are a few things I want to tell him. "Are you and Katniss going to get married?"

He chuckles. "Well, I'm not sure about that. But if she wants to, I certainly won't refuse."

Suddenly, I turn serious. "If you do end up together, make sure you treat her well, okay? She deserves so much. And I know you want kids. Just tell her that. She can't refuse you forever." Peeta's face shows that he is listening intently. "And tell her I love her, okay? Tell her I love her so much."

"I will," Peeta says. "But you can tell her first." And then he fades away, and Katniss is standing there.

"Katniss!" I say, running to her, pulling her into the biggest hug of the day.

"Hey, little duck," she says, giving me an equally strong hug. "I love you so much. Know that, always."

"I don't want to leave you," I say, feeling the tears run down my face, still hugging Katniss. "Please don't make me lose you."

"You're not losing me, Prim," Katniss says. "I'll always be right here, forever. I'm with you." We're both sobbing now."

"I can't live without you!" I wail. I don't ever want to see a world without Katniss.

"Shhh," Katniss says soothingly, "It's okay. You'll be fine without me."

Then a thought hits me. I look Katniss in the eye, pulling away from her a little. "But will you be fine without me? You have to keep going, Katniss. People still need you."

"I know, little duck," Katniss says. "I'll keep going. I'll keep going until I see you again."

I don't know if I believe her, but I don't want to dwell on it. As we continue holding each other, rocking slightly, Katniss starts to sing.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you."_

And then she too leaves. I crumple into myself, sobbing. I don't mind dying, but I don't want to leave them. I don't want to leave _her._

But I have to keep going. So when Rue comes back, holding out her hand asking if I'm ready, I take it and follow her out the door.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading! It would make my day if you reviewed (I'll try to respond to any questions). Constructive criticism is always appreciated! **


End file.
